


30 Prompts

by Pixel_Cookie



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, I'll add characters as I go along, M/M, Multi, so is the haley/maru, the poly relationship is implied, woah guess who's finally writing stuff on here?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 08:59:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12009405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixel_Cookie/pseuds/Pixel_Cookie
Summary: I saw a thing on Tumblr about a 30 prompt challenge for Stardew Valley. I decided to try it out. It follows Jackie, a farmer who just moved to Pelican Town. I'm not sure how often this will be updated, I don't know if I'll be able to do every single one. But I'll try. I'll try to write as much as I can.





	30 Prompts

**Author's Note:**

> ahh so these will probably be pretty short??? i don't write much so i won't make these super long

Jackie wiped the sweat from her brow, holding the last parsnip in her hands. It wasn't particularly hard to take out, it was just tiring when combined with the amount of cleaning up the farm she's done today. Her freckled cheeks were flushed red, her dirty blonde hair stuck to her neck, she was done for today. She just wanted to crash out now.

  
Looking over at the pile of crops, she smiled softly. She had managed to save up enough money to buy the best fertiliser that she could from Pierre. Seems like it done its job. She had large parsnips and cauliflowers, quite a bit bigger than the ones she grew when she first started out. Stretching, Jackie made her way over to the chest next to the steps up to the house, dragging as many vegetables as she could with her. She opened it, pulled out some plastic wrap she bought earlier that day and started to wrap the crops she had. If she could keep enough until Thursday, she could sell them to Pierre.  
  
When she finally finished putting away the harvest, it was around 9 pm. She slumped into her house, her short figure shaking from the strain of being made to stay up, her eyes heavy. She shuffled over to her bed and flopped onto it, face first. She fell asleep immediately.  
  
  
On Thursday morning, Jackie stood outside of Pierre's, a bag of the crops slung on her back, waiting for him to open. She said a small hello to Shane as he walked past, he just hummed in response. She figured it was better than the usual reply she gets. When Jackie heard keys turn in the lock, she hurried through the door. Pierre had just got to the counter and was looking at her in surprise. "You're eager to be here, huh?" he asked with a smile. Jackie blushed. "Heh, yeah. I got some stuff to sell you!" She walked over to the counter, dumping the contents of the bag onto it. Pierre counted up the number of vegetables she had. 5 cauliflowers, and 10 parsnips (2 were a better quality than the rest), she got 1758g in total.  
  
"Thanks, Pierre!" Pierre waved to Jackie as she left, money in hand. She ran the rest of the way home, happy with the amount she made. Then she paused. She should probably talk to more villagers at some point...


End file.
